Car seats for receiving and restraining young children within automobiles, trucks and the like have been known and have made a substantial contribution to child safety for a number of years.
More recently, the patent art has evidenced an increased interest in extending the versatility of such seats by the incorporation therewith of means for converting the seat to alternate use as a stroller through the provision of appropriate wheel means which are selectively extended or retracted, or otherwise removably attached when the stroller configuration is desired.
There has also been recent interest in the desirability of extending the use of basic childrens' car seats to other modes of transportation. This is evidenced by a recent recommendation of the National Transportation Safety Board that small children be required to sit in specially designed child restraint seats during airline flights. The provision of an appropriate travel seat for use in an aircraft presents particular problems arising from the relatively confining width of the aircraft aisles and seats. In addition, as an airport environment frequently involves the bothersome handling of luggage, long walks down the concourses and the like, it would be particularly desirable to provide a travel seat which is also convertible to a stroller. This convertibility obviously increases the difficulties of accommodating the seat/stroller within the aircraft itself.